A Buck and Doe's Trouble
by Drewmoviefan
Summary: A buck and doe simply silflaying out in the fields to enjoy the night, until the young lovers were caught by their warren's Owsla. Main characters not named are original characters.


Author's Note: This short story is inspired from Keith Urban's song, _Cop Car _and of course from BBC/Netflix _Watership Down_.

Me and my possible mate met up with each other at The Honeycomb, as we planned on heading out of the warren tonight to find an empty field where we see an iron road. There we'll be seeing a speeding strange thing that has bright lights that travels faster than a weasel. Even at sometime, we hear a strange whooshing sounds above us that we looked very hard to see a strange hawk in the sky, but sounded alike to a _hrududu_. As soon we left the warren, we assumed everyone was asleep that it was the best time to sneak out. We were still young buck and doe in our exiting out of our kitten years.

I kept my guard on my doe-friend, at the same time because _eili_ could come around at night. However, luckily and thanking _Frith_, none were at sight or even in the air. We finally arrived at the Iron Road, where we saw bright lights in the distance. However, we know better that we shouldn't get close, because we would go _tharn_ if we do. We simply stayed close near towards the fields, as we watched the speeding long lights, quickly glow bright, until it passed through very quickly on the Iron Road. It sounded very differently from a _hrududu_, but it was very fast, but still.

We both than heard the whooshing sound, as if it was owl or a hawk flying above us. It was the largest hawk that we ever hear, but it sounded soft, but alike to the bright light slug, it was soaring a bit quickly until it disappeared from the sky. The both of us sat close, until we looked at the stars and the moon was very bright that we shouldn't have to leave and sleep out tonight. Although they left quickly, but we enjoyed the night simply and we weren't in a hurry that we have all night, until the morning that we have to hurry back to our warren. All the sudden, we than saw rabbits coming towards us, as we're being followed. It was the _Owsla_ from our warren, apparently they were searching for us, from the fact we sneaked out of the warren late.

"Ain't that some sh-"

"Shh..." my doe-friend hushed me.

"You're father is going to kill me." I spoke to her.

"What do we do? I don't want to end up being arrested." she spoke.

"I'm sorry I got you in to this. However, I wanted to say we had a great night, before they showed and I wouldn't change anything." I admitted.

The _Owsla_ bucks arrived: Captain Holly and Bigwig. My doe-friend and I looked at each other and shook our heads. Strange as it may, blue bright shining lights than showed, however it didn't even _tharn _the four of us, as we turned to see two _hrududu_ with bright blue lights. It seems like they're questioning a mate presumed, as they were at the wrong place at the wrong time, such as ourselves.

She expressed a worrying face, until she smiled lightly, until the bucks came towards us. "How interesting a buck and a doe at a young age yourselves leaving the warren." Bigwig spoke.

"You two are under arrest, for leaving the warren at night. Don't you both know it's dangerous at your age to leave the warren like that?!" Captain Holly told us.

I smirked and scoffed.

"You think it's funny don't you?" Bigwig questioned me.

"No, it's not it, Bigwig." my doe-friend assured him. However, it didn't save me as he than pressed me down to the ground with his paws near towards my head. "Please Captain Holly, we didn't mean, we're just wanting some time to ourselves."

"Really? Every young lovers such as yourselves wanted to cause some bit of trouble. However, you two were careless that you may not know that _eili_ could show up and snatch you two." Bigwig spoke harshly.

"I'm afraid Bigwig's right. You two may have put yourselves in danger." Captain Holly agreed.

"Please sir, we knew what we were doing, and have watched ourselves in case _elil_ could take us. We were meaning to return soon, just before you lot came." my doe-friend tried to sweet talk Captain Holly. They were too smart not to fall for her sweet talk, especially Bigwig. I did on the other hand fell for it that I chuckled, before Bigwig pressed hard on my head that it started to hurt from my cheek pressing hard on the ground.

"Well, we're going to bring you both back to our warren and decide what to do with you." Captain Holly spoke.

"Can we find apples on the way?" she than asked almost in a smart alack tone. Captain Holly shook his head in disapproval.

I laughed very hard, until Bigwig got mad pressed even harder from me laughing at them.

"I hope you two think about what you done, as well we may be thinking about informing your families." Captain Holly disciplined us, as I was than picked up by Bigwig and stuck close to my doe-friend. I even looked over to see a human couple were arrested, but until they were simply let go and all three _hrududus_ dispersed. If they were given a slide, I hoped that we will be given the same slide like those humans did.

* * *

The four of us headed back to our warren, as we remained silent. My doe-friend and I couldn't stop looking at each other. I knew the mistakes that I made tonight, even putting her in possible harms way. However, I was always looking out for her, as we kept our surroundings in check for _elil_. By the time we got back, everyone was still asleep. They both than put us into a empty burrow, as it was holding burrow. The two than guarded and talked over our punishment for our misdemeanors. My doe-friend and I were alone for now. We watched them talk and it took a while, however we didn't mind it at all.

"I'm sorry for endangering you."

"Why you apologize to me for? I wanted to leave the warren for some time for ourselves." she spoke.

"You shouldn't be blamed for it too. However, your father wouldn't approve of this. I was careless, although I wanted to show you around our warren." I put it.

"It's better than me living as a prisoner in _Efrafa_." she spoke. "Where you from?"

"I was a wondering rabbit, until the _Owsla_ spotted me and I was welcomed here." I answered. "Apparently I was watching the speeding slugs that traveled quickly although the lights weren't shining, but that I got near to the Iron Road to hear the those slugs."

"Than what happened?" she asked.

"Simply like what just happened, Bigwig pressed me down on the grass and next thing I could be feeling _hraka_, but more to put it, it was just mud." I joked.

She smiled and laughed, as I joined in a good laugh. We than got very close, as we scooted over next to each other. "Do you really meant what you said? We had a great night and you wouldn't change it."

I nodded my head. "Of course. I thought we had a wonderful night, did you?"

She smiled. "Yes, yes I did. The night was beautiful."

"Just by the time, we're mates, we could repeat the same thing, but this time not have to worry about getting ourselves into trouble." I spoke.

She than nuzzled me on my cheek. "Perhaps, in better circumstances would have been better." I than nuzzled her, as she repeated also. By the time, the two _Owsla_ bucks came into our burrow, they saw a loving scene.

Captain Holly cleared his throat that he got our attention. "Pardon me. It seems like you two weren't creating a tensions of leaving the warren, but simply like your friend said, just having a good night."

We nodded our heads.

"Bigwig and I decided not to inform your parents about this." after hearing him saying this, we both let out a relief sigh. "Although, what you both did tonight was inexcusable. If you two are trying to be mates, keep in mind of your own safeties whenever you're trying to _silflay_ at night or simply having time to yourselves. Besides love is patient too."

The both of us came to an understanding what the captain is saying.

"Reckless, but you two were by each other the whole time and you were aware as well, even hearing us coming." Bigwig pointed out.

We chuckled from what he said.

"Alright you two, you best head back to your burrows and have a goodnight." Captain Holly than allowed us to go.

The two of us exited out of the burrow, as we both nuzzled each other and we both went in our different ways back to our own burrows. We both looked at each other and smiled. The smile was telling me that we would see each other again. It wasn't until later, after I was being disciplined by my parents and after serving my punishment, my doe-friend met each other again and decided that we spend our day and night. It wasn't until we reached our maturity, we became mates and repeated the same experience of spending our nights out on the fields, but this time, we wouldn't have to worry about getting into trouble, except looking out for each other in case _elil_ would show up around the corner and I would defend my mate. I wouldn't forget about our night that we both fell in love in back of our burrow cell.

* * *

_We drove right past_  
_That no trespassing sign_  
_We sat on the tailgate_  
_And watched the planes take off_

_We thought we had all night_  
_There was no need to rush_  
_That's when those cops_  
_Came pulling up_  
_And I thought_  
_Man, ain't this some shh_

_Your daddy's gonna kill me_  
_But if I survive tonight_  
_I wouldn't change one thing_  
_Baby, yeah_  
_I know it sounds crazy_

_But there was somethin' bout the way_  
_The blue lights were shinin'_  
_Bringing out the freedom in your eyes_  
_I was too busy watching you_  
_Going wild child_  
_To be worried about going to jail_  
_You were thinking that_  
_Running for it_  
_Would make a good story_  
_I was thinking you were crazy as hell_  
_And you were so innocent_  
_But you were stealing my heart_  
_I fell in love in the back of a cop car_

_Man, they weren't playin_  
_They sure threw those cuffs on quick_  
_You tried to sweet talk 'em_  
_They didn't fall for it, but I did_  
_You were on the left_  
_I was on the right_  
_I knew you didn't smoke_  
_When you asked him for a light_  
_And I laughed_  
_He got mad and slammed the door_

_Your daddy's gonna kill me_  
_But if I survive tonight_  
_I wouldn't change one thing_  
_Baby, yeah_  
_I know it sounds crazy_

_But there was somethin' bout the way_  
_The blue lights were shinin'_  
_Bringing out the freedom in your eyes_  
_I was too busy watching you_  
_Going wild child_  
_To be worried about going to jail_  
_You were thinking that_  
_Running for it_  
_Would make a good story_  
_I was thinking you were crazy as hell_  
_And you were so innocent_  
_But you were stealing my heart_  
_I fell in love in the back of a cop car_

_Oh and you were like oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Side by side_  
_And locked in tight_  
_They were taking their time_  
_But we didn't mind_

_We talked, we laughed_  
_We sat real close_  
_By the time they let us go_  
_I was already gone_

_But there was somethin' bout the way_  
_The blue lights were shinin'_  
_Bringing out the freedom in your eyes_  
_I was too busy watching you_  
_Going wild child_  
_To be worried about going to jail_  
_You were thinking that_  
_Running for it_  
_Would make a good story_  
_I was thinking you were crazy as hell_  
_And you were so innocent_  
_But you were stealing my heart_  
_I fell in love in the back of a cop car_  
_I fell in love in the back of a cop car_

_Side by side_  
_And locked in tight_  
_They were taking their time_  
_But we didn't mind_

_We talked, we laughed_  
_We sat real close_  
_By the time they let us go_  
_I was already gone (oh oh oh)_  
_I was already gone baby_

_I fell in love in the back of a cop car_


End file.
